


Kiss It All Better

by StraightAsARainbow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightAsARainbow/pseuds/StraightAsARainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Gaea, Nico confessed his old crush on Percy and starts his 3 day sentence in the infirmary. First it seemed like a prison, but soon Nico finds that a certain son of Apollo can make this a very nice stay. But Will soon finds that he needs to help Nico in more ways than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fandom family! So this is my first fanfic, so please please PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO FIX ANYTHING! I plan on posting more often if people like them, so don't be afraid to leave a big fat kudos! I will update it only if you guys like it, so I won't need to put all of my time into this. Now, I am going to say it again... SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!! Please enjoy :D

Nico could still hear Percy complaining behind him as he walked towards Will. Maybe "you're not my type" was bad word choice for someone like Percy, the all around good and lovable guy that Nico used to crush on.  
I'm so glad I'm over him, He thought, feet away from Will and the cabin.  
"Glad you finally came." Will was standing on his cabin's porch, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.  
"You're lucky I ever came." Nico murmured under his breath, pushing past will into the infirmary. "Does it have to be three days? I mean, I feel fine!"  
"Sure you do sunshine. It's not like you almost died or disappeared into the unknown."  
Nico stopped dead in his tracks. Good point.  
"Your bed is right here and here's your hospital robe." Will handed it over to him, Nico's face going red when he saw it. It looks like a freakin dress, he thought. Not only that, but it had baby rattles and letter blocks decorating fhe front.  
"Like hell I'm wearing that!" Nico bursted out. All the patients looked over at him curiously.  
"This is the only one that fits you. Plus, I think it fits your personality really well."  
Some of the people around him snickered.  
"Great. Not only am I gonna be stuck in this shit hole, but my doctor is an asshole too." He flopped on the bed.  
Will looked at him. "I was only joking around. If you took it that seriously, then sorry." He sat down next to Nico. "I forgot you weren't the joking type."  
Only then did he notice that there was drops of water running down the other demigod's face.  
"Hey what's up?" Nico shook his head fiercely.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"I'm fine." He quickly wiped the tears from his face.  
"You know, it's always better to talk about it-"  
"I SAID I'M FINE!" The cabin suddenly began to shake. Nico's fists were clenched tightly and his teeth were bared, like a wild animal.  
Will stood there, unfazed by this reaction, staring at Nico with worried eyes. He took a step closer, cautiously putting his hands out to him. Nico flinched away, but the threatening look on his face softened and the shaking calmed down.  
"Nico?" Will got closer to the hurt boy's shaking body, slowly putting his arms around him, pulling him close. He felt Nico trying to push him away, cringing under the sudden contact. Then he felt him stop resisting and two skinny yet muscular arms gripping on to Will as though he was trying to cling to this world. A wet spot started to grow on Will's shoulder. He stroked the distraught demigod's hair, whispering softly to him.  
"I will not let anything hurt you again. I promise. I'm here for you, Sunshine."  
Nico pulled away, wiping his face with his sleeves. He looked back up at the son of Apollo above him, and started to smile.  
"That better not be a permanent nickname, Solace. Otherwise, I will banish you to Hades' palace." Will brushed some hair stuck to Nico's cheeks away. He shivered under the touch of Will's hand on his cheek. Then he slapped himself mentally.  
I just got over Percy. I don't need anyone, he thought. But he did need Will, that glowing face looking at him, those deep lakes etched in his face, his hands, always willing to help, and he needed it.  
"Right now, you couldn't banish a marble if you wanted to. Now," He snapped his fingers, "lay down. Three days." Nico began to protest, but Will put a hand up. "Doctor's orders." Nico found it pointless to argue with him, and lied down, grumbling under his breath. "Here. Take this." Will handed him a pill. "After conjuring that earthquake, you must be drained as hell." He chuckled at his own joke. "This will make you go into a dreamless sleep."  
The child of Hades perked up. "No nightmares?"  
"No nightmares."  
Nico shrugged, and Will handed him a glass of water. He took the pill without protest. Nico put his head down on the pillow, noticing just how tired and drained he really was. He felt the pill work its way through his system, and his eyes drooped almost immediately.  
The last thing he saw was the blonde haired boy lean down, and the sensation of lips on his temple. Then, he fell slowly into unconsciousness.  
_______________  
Will looked down at the sleeping demigod, noticing just how peaceful and adorable he looked. He got lost in thought until someone snapped her fingers in front of his face. He looked over to see who did it, and found deep brown eyes and frizzy hair looking back at him.  
"Hey Hazel. Come to see the patient?" He stepped away from Nico and gestured to him. "Well, he's all yours." Hazel looked down at her feet.  
"Actually I came to see you." She twiddled her thumbs, still not looking at him. "It's about Nico. You may not know, but he has been really stressed lately-"  
"I noticed. He almost brought down the whole cabin!"  
Hazel's jaw dropped. "How did you get him to stop?!" Will blushed.  
"You were saying something about him being stressed?" Hazel breathed heavily.  
"Oh yeah." She gestured outside. Will nodded. They crept out, careful not to wake Nico. As soon as they were outside, Hazel turned to Will, her eyes starting to tear up.  
"Well, a few days ago, he asked me if I was going to leave. After I said yes, he got extremely depressed, but he didn't want me to know, so he...he-" She broke down in tears, her legs giving way beneath her. Will caught her, and hugged her while she sobbed. She pulled back from him, and looked at him with red eyes.  
"He-" She made a cutting motion with her hand on her arms. Will froze. His blue eyes starting to water as well. "I noticed the-the cuts when he was getting dressed. After... Bianca... Gods, I feel so selfish! I think he feels that another sister is leaving him." Hazel was practically yelling this now. Luckily, they were out of earshot of anyone. "He's done it before. He was getting better! His scars faded completely, and the only ones that knew about it was me and him... he was actually pretty happy for a few weeks. He ate. His skin tone was starting to come back. He... he laughed... I had never heard him laugh before...  
"I just, just don't want him to..." Hazel didn't finish. Will bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in his tears.  
"I know." He brought her into a another hug, holding her tightly while she cried.  
She buried her face into his neck.  
"I know."


End file.
